Metroid Dread
by El Fonz0
Summary: Not started. DO NOT READ!


Samus, after destroying the BSL Station, receives the full punishment and is exiled from the Galactic Federation. But when she receives a distress signal from a space station that has been known about for a short while, she goes in to investigate and is shocked to find it's true purpose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wonder how HQ will take that I destroyed the Station. But that's not very important to me now. I've been reunited with Adam. That's all that matters to me. _Samus thought. "Samus, there's an incoming message from HQ. I believe it's about the BSL Station's destruction." Adam informed Samus. "Yes, Adam, I know it's about the BSL." Samus remarked. The Hologram of Admiral Castor Dane appeared. "Samus, we have informed that you went against strict orders and not only destroyed our beloved labs, but you also destroyed the X. What do you have for yourself, Samus?" Castor Dane asked. "I'm a Bounty Hunter, God damnit! I don't follow orders! I destroyed the X because I knew what was to happen if the Galactic Federation were to land at the station! The only way to completely eradicate the X was to destroy SR388 and all the X with it!" Samus shouted. "Well, no matter whatever you thought was right, it was wrong." Castor Dane replied, calmly. "What?!" Samus was on the verge of exploding with rage. "Samus, I have been informed that you are to come to trial in seven days. If you were to repeat your behavior at the court, the consequences may be worse then what we planned for you." Dane replied. The signal was then disconnected. "Samus, what do you think will be the consequence the GF has planned for you?" Adam asked. "Adam, I don't want to talk about it. I need some time to cool down." Samus replied before heading off to the ship's quarters.

_Seven Days later... In the GF Courtroom_

Everyone's eyes turned to Samus (in her Zero Suit) as she entered the courtroom. She took her seat in in the defendant's chair and waited for the trial to begin. The judge looked over the court and found no one missing. "This court is now in session." Then he banged the hammer on the pad. "We will start the opening statement off with Adam, Samus' shipboard computer." The judge said as they presented a speaker for Adam to talk through. "Thank you, your honor." Adam said, calmly. "Adam, during Samus' journey, you followed orders and passed on those orders on to Samus. We have reason to believe it was something Samus said that allowed you go against orders and assist Samus in the destruction of the Biological Space Laboratories Research Station. Is this true?" The Judge asked. Adam replied, "Yes,it is all true." "Then what was it Samus said that allowed you to go against orders?" "It was when she called me 'Adam.'" Adam replied. Adam then proceededto show a hologram of what happened. "Adam, I think your words have touched us all, along with the hologram you showed us. Although I have one question, for Samus." The Judge remarked. "Yes, what is it?" Samusasked. "Are you aware of a mysterious message from a mysterious place?" "Why, yes, of course, from the Alimbic Cluster, no?" Samus asked. "No, we received the message a few hours after you disconnected. This is what it said: '_The Key to The True Power lies in The Forgotten Wastelands. Many have tried to retrieve The True Power, none have succeeded. Only the Best will be able best the Trials of The Wastelands, The Dark Beings from A Dark Dimension, A Great Poison That Brings Corruption to All, The Parasites from A Dead Planet, and The Lifesuckers That Consume The Parasites. Besting these Trials will grant you The Key to True Power. But beware, Others will try to obtain The True Power as well. Be the First to take The True Power, and Rule The Universe as The Lord of All._' We have traced the coordinates and found a Space Station with many experiments. We will show you all the Station through one of the troopers cameras." Judge Hatchet said before turning on the internal video camera of a trooper.

The trooper's view showed horrific sights. It showed things no one ever imagined seeing before. The Ing, Phazon, the X, and Metroids. It looked like a four-way war.


End file.
